The Tape
by CrayonPencil
Summary: A new homework assigment: Bring a tape of your parents job. Danny took a random tape from the attic, but this was the worst thing he ever did... It was the tape of how this whole adventure started... I do not own Danny Phantom. Please R&R. Maybe Sequel, depends on how many people liked it... Edited at: february 25th 2016


**And Here am I again with a random one shot... Again. I'm pretty sure nobody reads the A/N before this one shot so I will keep it short. I've read SO MANY DP storys, and I miss some great ideas. Most are all the same, like: Danny snapping at Dash, Field trip into the Ghost Zone, Trip into Danny's mind etc. There have to be more original storys like: Bloodsucker, Phantom's sketchbook, The debate etc. And I have SO many ideas nobody ever posted so I am beginning with that. Hope you like it. Now on to the Disclaimerrr!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not even the right age to own a show! Or to drive a car, only if you're 18... But I'm not as young as 12 or something! Or to pay for a cover for one of my storys (that sucks) Or to get a Job at the supermarket, argh you know what I mean!**

 **Plz vote on my Poll (Got only 1 vote) and suggestions for other kinds of story's are very welcome! Check out my community, forum and challenges in my profile! Please Read and Review and check out my other story's**

 **And I forgot I promised to keep the A/N short... No PP**

 **(Edited 2-25-2016, I saw TOO MUCH grammar mistakes)**

 **(Edited AGAIN at 2-26-2016, because SOMEONE did his/ her job wrong, I'm very mad at him/her)**

* * *

The Tape

Today was an average day. With school, ghost fighting, Nasty burger and all, you know. But today Mr Lancer gave the class a homework assignment, well, not exactly an assignment, but you had to show what your parents did, with a self-made Tape, or a old Tape on the Attic or something. Well, you get the idea: Show the class your parents job using a old or self-made tape. And Danny was asleep... again

"Okay class...", with that Danny woke up ''...for tomorrow you're going to make a tape or take a(n) (old) tape of your parents job. I want it tomorrow and I'm going to show it the whole class, once given there's no way back. Doesn't matter how embarrassing it is." The bald teacher said in monotone, Is was certainly not his day.

Danny passed a note to Sam with the following on it: " _This is certainly not his day, I think he has got some love issues"_

Sam chuckled with the result that he heard this and turned around to Danny and Sam. 'Thanks Sam' He mouthed

"What is this?!" Mr Lancer asked without a good mood, he read te paper and a frown was formed on his face.

"H-how did you know?" Mr Lancer almost choked on his words. Danny was about to give a answer but he got interrupted by Mr Lancer.

"Detention!"

"Oh Come ON! Not again!"

( This is a line break... This is a line break! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!) (At the Fenton household, after detention)

"Mom ,Dad! Where are the tapes of the lab?!" Danny yelled through the house.

"Oh, hi sweetie! Why do you want those?" The women in the blue jumpsuit asked

"Hi Danny! Are you finally interested in ghost hunting? Do you want to be my sidekick? Have you bought some fudge?" His overweighed dad asked

"In order: I have a project on my parents' job, No, No and..." He inhaled deeply before answering "No"

"The taped are on the attic, Sweetie, and Jack, I just did the groceries, your fudge is on the table in my bag" Jack went right away to the kitchen...

"Okay thanks Mom!"

"BEWAAAAAAREEEEEEEEE, I AM THE BOX GHOST! I'M THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBIC AND SQUARE AND I SHALL..."

"I'm coming..."

(Line break) (at night)

 _'Box ghost, Skulker, Walker, Box ghost, Spectra, Ember, Desiree, Vlad, Box ghost, Youngblood, Johnny 13, Technus, Kitty and the BOX GHOST! How does he do that all the time? I guess I'll pick a tape tomorrow._

And he wennt to his bed, only to sleep 3 hours...

 _(_ The next day, at home)

"Danny wake up!" Danny didn't have any alarms anymore because they were all shot by an ''Ectogun''. And by an Ectogun, I mean his ghost powers.

"Jeez Jazz, only 5 minutes!" Jazz was now Danny's personal alarm. Great...

"Danny, school begins in 15 minutes! Hurry up!"

"What?! I don't want detention again!"

Danny jumped fast out of his bed and pulled his white shirt with the red circle, his blue jeans and his shoes on. After he did his hair in his 'trademark' messy style, he took his backpack.

"Wait! And the tape, don't forget the tape!" Jazz yelled to Danny.

"Oh crud! I forgot!" Danny ran upstairs, -he kinda forgot he could phase through walls- , and went to the attic. He took just a random tape: Really the WORST he could take. But he didn't know that... yet...

He transformed into his ghost half and flew invisibly to his school.

(Okay again a line break, get used to it, K?)

Now everyone was in the class, Danny was even in time! What really surprised Mr Lancer. He wasn't used to get him in his class in time.

"Ehm Hi Daniel." Mr. Lancer said nervously.

"What?"

"You're in time..."

"Is that supposed to be bad or?..."

''No, no, it is actually great."

"Okay"

"Okay, everyone brought a tape?"

Several people said yes, but not everyone, to be exact: some A - Listers. . . .

"Mrs Sanchez, is there a problem?"

"No." She stood up from her chair and gave Mr Lancer a handful of money, mainly dollars, but also euro's (Europe), yen (Japan?) and renminbi (?) (China)

"Sorry Mrs Sanchez, I'll not accept this, did someone do the same?" He asked the class. He was not in the mood to deal with everyone and wanted to give them some detention. Like he didn't do that enough.

Dash and Kwan raised their hands. Star was smart enough to actually DO something.

"Detention for you three"

''I'm going to call my Papa!" Said Paulina

"I have an important match tomorrow!" Dash said

"And me too!" Kwan added

"Okay, no detention this time..." Mr Lancer said, still not having a good mood.

 _"And it is not important have to fight ghosts? Jeez! Not that they will ever know that..."_ A certain halfa named Danny thought

"Okay Mrs Manson first!" Mr Lancer said

"Eeww! I know that will be creepy Goth stuff!" Paulina winced.

"Wanna bet?" Tucker asked "100 dollars the person"

"You're in!" Dash, Kwan and Paulina said. Again Star was smart enough to know Danny and TUCKER were Sam's best friends.

Sam gave Mr Lancer embarrassed the tape and sat back at her seat. Mr Lancer turned the Tape on.

"I'm doomed!" Sam said and he dropped her head in her arms, not wanting to see this...

 _"Hello! We are Pamela and Jeremy Manson, the parents of Sam Manson!"_

Everyone, especially the one who made the bet, were stunned. Sam's Parents were so.. Bright and Sunny, And Sam was so... Dark and Creepy.

" _We are Social activists"_

The scene changed to the Family standing before their enormous house, Pamela and Jeremy happy and Sam uninterested and embarrassed.

"Manson is RICH?!" Dash shouted.

"Ssshht!" Sam said.

 _The scene changed to a demonstration in "Control Freaks"._

 _The tape showed Pamela and Jeremy Manson standing with big banners with "No Goths here" in the air._

The whole class was stunned she was rich, AND that she was so different from her parents. Everyone was looking at Sam, and Tucker at Dash, Paulina and Kwan.

"Here with the money!" The three A - Listers handed him mocking the money "I'm going to buy the new "Death Teacher" and the new "Doomed" ! "

"Okay, the next one is Mr Fenton"

Danny stood up from his chair and handed his bald teacher the Tape and sat back in his seat, still tired. His bald teacher turned the tape on.

 _"Woow Dude, is that a ghost portal?" Tucker asked_

 _"Yes, I wonder what cool, awesome things are on the other side of the portal..."_

Danny's eyes widened in fear. It was the tape of the Accident. "Turn it of! Now!" He shouted, a little to panicked... In the eyes of his classmates though...

"No, Daniel, I told you we are going to watch the whole tape!" Mr Lancer said.

"But Mr Lancer, this is a invasion of privacy!" Sam said

"Now you sound like your parents, Samantha, He had to take the good tape, now we are going to watch this!" Sam shot her teacher a glare, because he called her 'Samantha'

Both Sam and Tucker went to Danny to calm him down.

"Dude, Maybe it's time for them to know" Tucker said. Danny was still paralyzed. He wasn't thinking his secret would be out that fast... He even wasn't prepared for THIS.

 _"Danny, You've got to check it out!"_

 _"I don't know, Sam"_

 _"Here, put this on" Tucker gave Danny a White - Black Hazmat suit._

 _Danny was going to go inside the portal, but Sam stopped him_

 _"You can't go inside that portal with your Dad's head on it" ( A/N I changed the timeline a little bit, sorry )_

 _Sam took the photo of Jack's head from the Hazmat suit and putted something different on his chest, from the camera position you couldn't see it._

Realization struck 2 of Danny's classmates, they saw a inverted version of their hero, those classmates were: Lester and Mickey, 2 nerds from the class.

"Lester! O My Gosh! He's Dea-" He was too shocked to finish his sentence

"I know, Mickey, He's a Gh-" He wasn't in the position to finish his sentence either.

"He's Ph-" They both tried to say. How could their classmates be so BLIND to still not see it?

They both ran to Danny to comfort him. Danny had tears in his eyes.

"Danny, how could I not see it earlier..." Mickey said

"Everything will be okay, just calm down."

"Dude you're cold!" Lester said

Sam and Tucker shot Lester a glare

"Oh, I already get it..."

Everyone else was too busy watching the tape to notice Mickey and Lester were now by danny comforting him.

 _Danny walked inside the portal. You could see it was very dark and Danny was leaning against the wall. There was a button. Everyone from the class could see it, only past Danny not._

 _He pushed the button_

Everyone in the room was watching, except Danny, he covered his eyes

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Past Danny screamed_

"TURN IT OFF! STOP IT!" Danny screamed while he was still covering his ears

Everyone covered their eyes, and some girls - and Sam - were actually crying; Even their worst enemy didn't deserve this. Sam felt very guilty...

 _There was Danny, unconscious on the ground, but in inverted colours; That wasn't Danny Fenton lying on the ground, Danny Phantom was._

"Sh t!" (I'll NOT use bad words to keep it k plus, or T, I don't know anymore) Danny said.

 _Sam was holding Tucker tight and was crying._

"No Way! Danny Fenturd is Danny PHANTURD?!" Dash said

Mr Lancer felt guilty for him. Because of his bad day the probably BIGGEST secret in the whole WORLD was revealed

 _Past Danny woke up. "What happened, guys? Guys?"_

 _"Danny, is that you?'' Sam and Tucker asked_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Dude, maybe you should look in the mirror"_

 _Past Danny stood up and walked to a mirror; He was very shocked of course._

 _"Am.. Am I.. Dead?"_

 _"Y-You're a ghost!"_

 _"No, this is not happening! My parents are GHOST hunters! I am a freaking GHOST! They are going to Dissect me!"_

Everyone was looking at the tape as if it was a emotional soap series. Sorry, correction, a VERY EMOTIONAL SOAP SERIES!

 _Suddenly there appeared a white-blue, glowing ring around Danny's waist. He was human again_

 _"W-What happened?"_

 _"Dude, I think you're only half!"_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _"This is al my fault!" Sam said, crying_

 _"No Sam, it is completely my fault, don't blame yourself."_

 _Then Danny's Parents entered the room_

 _"Sweetie, what happened with the lab?" Mrs Fenton asked, not worried about her son, but worried about the lab._

 _"Oh.. euhm... Nothing. The portal is suddenly working." He said with a slight smile, his parents not noticing he was half lying._

 _"We did it Maddie, and to celebrate it we are going to invent more!"_

 _"Yes! Here Jack, take a cookie, time to celebrate!" Maddie said_

 _And with that his parents left the room_

 _"And they don't even ask if something happened with you?" Sam said_

 _"No, It's normal for them. They have time for Jazz and not for me."_

 _The tape ended_

Everyone turned to Danny, his whole table was frozen.

Litteraly.

Now they saw Sam, Tucker, Mickey and Lester comforting Danny, who was paralyzed with what he'd seen. Again.

"It hurt so much... It is already too much to feel the same pain every death day... It's already 3 years ago, but this is too much..." He muttered.

"How did I not see this earlier... It's so obvious!" Mr Lancer. He was shocked and guilty at the same time.

"P-please don't say anyone"

"Of course not"

"I-I've been wailing on my hero..." Dash said

"I could have dated Danny Phantom, he was in love with me 3 years ago" Paulina said, only thinking about the ghost boy... as Danny, like the rest of the class did. They actually felt guilty.

"That's why you always said your bathroom excuse..." Someone else said

"And I only made it more difficult for you...'' Valerie said

"Mr Lancer, C-can I go h-home?"

"Yes, Daniel"

Danny transformed in his ghost half, gave the tape to Tucker and flew of, what happened in English class stays in English class, he wasn't going to tell his parents... yet...

 **END**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT: BECAUSE OF MY BAD GRADES AT SCHOOL, I'LL ONLY UPDATE IN THE WEEKENDS (IF I WANT) AND IN VACATIONS, THAT MEANS I'LL UPDATE LESS. MAYBE ONE CHAPTER OF A RANDOM STORY IN ONE WEEK? SORRY!**_

 _ **Edited because of too many grammar mistakes...**_

 _ **Edited again at february 26th because SOMEONE did it wrong, I had to do it this time myself.**_

 _ **Sequel? Depends on how many liked it.**_

 _ **Great news, this is my most popular story!**_

 **And DONE! Again an idea out of my head! Did you like it? Please Read and Review and if you liked it favorite. Hope to see you soon in another story! ~CrayonPencil~**


End file.
